koenigderloewenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-27648284-20160121021329
Hallo allerseits, da es immer mehr Clips und Trailerzeugs von der Serie Lion Guard gibt, dachte ich ich frage mal in die Runde was andere König der Löwen Liebhaber so von der Serie, der Idee zur Story, der Zeichenart und den Charakteren halten. Meine Meinung geb ich selbstverständlich auch mal ab: Serie: Ich bin Irre gespannt auf die Serie und die Deutsche Synchro, weshalb ich glaube ich jetzt schon, alles wie ein Schwamm aufsauge was ich in den Trailern und Clips sehe. Ich hoffe nur sie enttäuscht mich am Ende nicht, das fänd ich sehr schade. Story: Ich war zuerst skeptisch wegen diesem ganzen Lion Guard Gedöns und der Trailer-Szene, wo Kion Brüllt und dann zum Anführer der Lion Guard ernannt wird und dieses Komische Pfotenzeichen bekommt. Dann hab ich aber die ganze zeit alles was grad neu an Clips und Trailern kam auf You Tube angeguckt und bin nun sehr gespannt ob sie die Story so gut verkaufen wie ich potential drin seh. Denn in einem Clip kommt raus, das es vor Kion schon Lion Guards gab und das der Anführer der letzten Lion Guard Taka bzw. Scar war. Somit wird für mich aus einer vorher ziemlich dahin gerotzt wirkenden Idee von irgendeinem kleinen Löwen der dann Held spielt, eine richtig gute Story, weil sie dann auch Hintergrund hat. Zeichenstil: Den finde ich leicht gewöhnungsbedürftig, besonders wegen 1. Fuli (Gepard) die schon extrem heraussticht vom Zeichenstil her und 2. Weil die Größenverhältnisse manchmal komisch sind. In dem Song Clip "Zuka Zama" sieht man das Pumba in der Serie wohl kleiner als ein Löwenjunges ist, da Kiara größer ist als er und in dem Clip "Kiaras Morning Lesson" kann man deutlich sehen, dass das Größenverhältnis zwischen Löwenjungen und erwachsenen Löwen komplett anders ist. Das stört mich etwas, aber nicht so sehr, dass ich die Serie nicht trotzdem unbedingt sehen will und den Film zur Serie. Die Charaktere: Bisher konnte ich mir ja noch nicht von allen ein grobes Blid machen, aber von manchen: Simba: Der ist ganz gut gelungen und ähnelt scheinbar ziemlich dem Simba aus König der Löwen 2, was ich toll finde, weil er da echt was Väterliches an sich hat und man merkt, dass er seine Pflichten als König sehr ernst nimmt. Kion: Als erstes fand ich ihn sollala, aber um so mehr ich Clips gesuchtet hab, um so mehr fand ich, ist er ein ganz guter Charakter. Er ist Simba zu Kindertagen sehr ähnlich, mit der Art wie er ankommt und seiner Abenteuerlust. Allerdings hat er auch was ganz eigenes, so einen hauch eigen entwickelte Persönlichkeit der aus ihm einfach ein Typisches Kind macht das viel von seinem Vater hat. Kiara: Sie ist, nach meinem Eindruck zu urteilen eine kleine Zicke in der Serie. Man hat ja in König der Löwen 2 schon einen hauch Zickigkeit von ihr gesehen ,als sie noch klein war. Das Thema haben sie wohl mehr ausgearbeitet in der Serie. War wohl zu wenig Platz für im Film ;D Zuly und Tiffu: Die Beiden find ich ja mal super mega geil! Die zwei kleinen Löwinnen scheinen Kiaras beste Freundinnen zu sein und sind voll süß. Ich liebe die Beiden jetzt schon. Schöne Charaktere die lustig präsentiert wurden. Bunga: Er ist irgendwie voll süß und gleichzeitig cool. Er ist so der Typische beste Freund und super drauf. Charakterlich find ich haben sie ihn perfekt für die Rolle als Kopas besten Kumpel gemacht, weil man einfach total rüber bekommt, dass zwischen den Beiden alles passt. Fuli: Ähm ja ich finde die kleine Gepardin, bisher recht unsymphatisch muss ich sagen. Nicht nur ihr Zeichenstil sticht so extrem heraus, ich find auch ihren Charakter recht merkwürdig gewählt. Sie wirkt auf mich irgendwie etwas zickig und mehr wie eine Einzelgängerin. So ich habe bisher nur die Charaktere genannt wo ich mir wirklich einen Groben Eindruck machen konnte, weil ich denke, dass ich zu den anderen noch keine genaue Meinung sagen kann. Alles in allem freu ich mich aber wie ein Keks auf die Serie und bin gespannt, was ihr so für Eindrücke von ihr habt. Für alle die es sehen wollen, hier die Links von den Clips zu "Kiaras Morning Lesson" und dem Song "Zuka Zama" Zuka Zama Song Kiaras Morning Lesson